leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo DS Lite
|jtrans=Nintendo DS Lite |image=Nintendo DS Lite Polar White.png |caption=DS Lite |jprelease=March 2, 2006 |narelease=June 11, 2006 |eurelease=June 23, 2006 |aurelease=June 1, 2006 |korelease=January 18, 2007닌텐도 DS Lite, 100만대를 판매 돌파 (archive) |cnrelease=June 29, 2006 |specs= *Dimensions: 73.9 millimeters (2.9 inches) tall, 133 millimeters (5.2 inches) broad, 21.5 millimeters (0.85 inches) wide. *Weight: 218 grams *Top Screen: A backlit, 3.12-inch, transmissive TFT color LCD with 256x192-pixel resolution and .24mm dot pitch, capable of displaying a total of 262,144 colors. *Touch Screen: Same specifications as top screen, but with a transparent analog touch screen. *Backlight brightness can be changed, but it cannot be turned off. It has four settings, from dimmest to brightest. *Battery: Lithium ion battery on a three-hour charge; power-saving sleep mode; AC adapter. *Languages: English, Japanese, Spanish, French, German, Italian. |congen=7 |pokegen= , , |type=Handheld |colors= |zw=yes }} The Nintendo DS Lite (Japanese: ニンテンドー Nintendo DS Lite) is a redesigned, lighter, and brighter version of the Nintendo DS, developed by Nintendo, comparable to the Game Boy Advance SP being a redesign of the original Game Boy Advance. Like its predecessor, the Nintendo DS Lite is a dual-screen, Wi-Fi enabled, touch-sensitive, Game Boy Advance game compatible, handheld game console. It was announced in Japan on January 26, 2006 and was later released on March 2, 2006, before being released in North America on June 11 and in Europe on June 23. Its successor is the Nintendo DSi. Changes from the original DS *Weight: At a weight of 218 grams, it is about 21% lighter than the original. *Size: 133 mm × 73.9 mm × 21.5 mm compared to the original which was 148.7 mm × 84.7 mm × 28.9 mm *Backlight brightness can be changed, but it cannot be turned off. It has four settings, from dimmest to brightest. *Battery life: At the lowest setting, the light will let the system run consistently for about 15-19 hours. The higher the light, the shorter the battery life. *Thicker stylus and sturdier hinges make gameplay easier. *Smaller +Control Pad. *A different charging adapter, which is incompatible with that of the Game Boy Advance SP and original DS. *Power button has been changed into a switch on the right side of the system that must be held. *Game Boy Advance games protrude from the bottom of the smaller system (about 1 cm), much as Game Boy and Game Boy Color games do on the Game Boy Advance and Game Boy Advance SP. *Microphone position moved from below the bottom screen to the center of the hinge. Pokémon games All releases listed are the year in which the Japanese version was released. |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Dash | Racing game | 2004 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Trozei! | Puzzle game | 2005 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team | Dungeon crawler | 2005 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Action RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness | Dungeon crawler | 2007 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | Action RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky | Dungeon crawler | 2009 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2009 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs | Action RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure | Typing | 2011 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Card Game: How to Play DS | Card game | 2011 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Conquest | Turn-based strategy | 2012 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | style=" " | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 | Core series RPG | style=" " | 2012 |} By backwards compatibility Due to the second slot, all Game Boy Advance games can be played on the Nintendo DS Lite; however, it is incompatible with Game Boy and Game Boy Color games. |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2002 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire | Pinball | 2003 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2004 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2004 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | style=" " | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team | Dungeon crawler | style=" " | 2005 |} Gallery File:Nintendo DS Lite Enamel Navy.png|An Enamel Navy Nintendo DS Lite File:Nintendo DS Lite Ice Blue.png|An Ice Blue Nintendo DS Lite File:Nintendo DS Lite Jet Black.png|A Jet Black/Onyx Nintendo DS Lite File:Nintendo DS Lite Lime Green.png|A Lime Green Nintendo DS Lite File:Nintendo DS Lite Metallic Silver.png|A Metallic Silver Nintendo DS Lite File:Nintendo DS Lite Pink.png|A Pink Nintendo DS Lite File:Nintendo DS Lite Red.png|A Red Nintendo DS Lite File:Nintendo DS Lite Rose Metal.png|A Metallic Pink/Rose Metal Nintendo DS Lite Special Pokémon editions *'2006 Pokémon DAISUKI Club edition': This Nintendo DS Lite was produced as part of a limited run of special Nintendo DS Lites revealed on July 13, 2006 in conjunction with the promotion for . These Nintendo DS Lite systems were available through a drawing open to members of the Japanese Pokémon Daisuki Club. These featured Crystal White Nintendo DS Lites with Pikachu artwork on the front. *'2007 Pokémon DAISUKI Club editions': These Nintendo DS Lite systems were produced as part of a limited run of special Nintendo DS Lites revealed on December 18, 2007. These Nintendo DS Lite systems were available through a competition open to members of the Japanese Pokémon Daisuki Club until January 21, 2008. There were four models, all Crystal White Nintendo DS Lites each with different Pokémon artwork on the front ( , , , or ). They only differ from their 2006 counterparts by the featured Pokémon. Only 25 of each model was produced (for a total of 100 in the series). *'Pokémon Dialga and Palkia edition': A Jet Black Pokémon Diamond and Pearl DS Lite featuring a glitter design of the two Legendary Pokémon, and on the front. **It was released in stores in Japan on September 28, 2006 for ¥16,800. **It was released in the United States at the Nintendo World Store in New York City for US$219.99 in conjunction with Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. **It was released in the United States on May 15, 2007 in a Bundle Pak for US$329.95 that includes both Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Pearl, a Prima Strategy Guide, and three pins each featuring Dialga, Palkia, and the three starters ( , , and ). **It was the power poll prize in v217 of Nintendo Power. **It was released in the United States on August 17, 2008 in a bundle with a Dialga and Palkia Travel Case, a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness DVD, and a poster of and the Time Gears. *'Pokémon Center Pikachu edition': A Yellow DS Lite which features Pikachu on the front cover. **It was available in Japan at stores. Prospective buyers had to visit a Pokémon Center store in Japan between June 1 and July 1, 2007 and fill in an application form for a chance to win a right to buy the console for ¥16,800. **It was released in a bundle pack for US$345.95 on November 17, 2007. File:Daisuki DS Lite.png|First Pokémon Daisuki Club Pikachu DS Lite File:Daisuke Pikachu DS Lite.png|Second Pokémon Daisuki Club Pikachu DS Lite File:Daisuke Turtwig DS Lite.png|Pokémon Daisuki Club Turtwig DS Lite File:Daisuke Chimchar DS Lite.png|Pokémon Daisuki Club Chimchar DS Lite File:Daisuke Piplup DS Lite.png|Pokémon Daisuki Club Piplup DS Lite File:Dialga Palkia DS Lite.png| and DS Lite File:Pikachu DS Lite.png| DS Lite File:DsPlatinum.png| Origin Forme DS Lite See also *Official Nintendo site (Japanese) References Category:Electronic devices Category:Nintendo consoles es:Nintendo DS#Nintendo DS Lite fr:Nintendo DS Lite it:Nintendo DS Lite ja:ニンテンドーDS Lite zh:任天堂DS Lite